Forum:Splitting Law's and Doflamingo's pages
I would like to propose giving Trafalgar D. Water Law and Donquixote Doflamingo the "Straw Hat page split." Their articles are overwhelmingly large, with Law's containing nearly 150,000 characters (with many more to come, I am sure), and Doflamingo's containing a whopping 167,000. As such, it takes incredibly long to save these pages after editing them. All of their page sections are very fleshed out, enough to make substantial subpages (although given their decreased roles pre-timeskip we probably only need one history page for each). Thoughts on this? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:33, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Agreed.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:47, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Law I can agree with, but not Doflamingo. Yes, Doffy's is long, but it's not like it's going to keep growing. Law's is going to keep growing for the foreseeable future, so it would do well with a split. Law yes. Doflamingo no. 03:53, May 28, 2016 (UTC) What DP said. 21:09, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I also agree with DP. Is there anyone else we can think of that might deserve the split? 20:42, June 8, 2016 (UTC) None that I can think of, although Jinbe, Kin'emon, and Momo could possibly be in the future. Since the consensus is against splitting Doffy I'll work to shorten some of the more egregiously long sections Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:01, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Law being a close-by ally of the Straw Hat (close enough to be compared to an actual Straw Hat) does indeed deserve a page split. Doflamingo, however, is an enemy who has been defeated, and Crocodile also has a long page, but we don't split that; so no for Doffy. Vivi was temporarily a Straw Hat, and a longtime ally too, but hers is not long enough (for now). 04:41, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Divide Law's article, don't divide the others though. 04:51, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Looks like we have a consensus on splitting Law. If so, we should put his infobox and parent tabs into a template like the Straw Hats, and I haven't figured out how to make that work, so help would be appreciated. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:46, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Law's page has been split. Closing this. 14:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Splitting Long Pages Hey everybody. I've been reviewing some of our longer pages, and I think some splits are in order. First, I'd like to re-open Doflamingo. I know that his page is not growing a lot right now, but it will certainly grow in the future. It is the largest non-split character page, so it seems like a good candidate. Second, I'd like to open discussions on Jinbe, Crocodile, Ace, Buggy, Whitebeard, and Caesar. All are 80k+ characters. Jinbe and Caesar will be growing for the time being, and Jinbe might become a regular character (and a Straw Hat) soon enough. The rest are long enough (a similar argument for Doflamingo) and will all see some growth. (Yes, for the doubters about Ace, he is getting a spin-off novel, so we will at least see his page grow a little) When we split Brook's page, I believe it wasn't much longer than these. While they won't see the same rate of growth as Brook, I think it would be reasonable to look into this matter. 00:53, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I still agree with Doffy. Splitting Jinbe is a pretty good idea too imo, as he's likely joining the crew at the end of the arc and his page is already long. I don't think Ace's and Whitebeard's should be split, since they're dead and will not be getting much extension in the future, Ace's novel aside. I would say wait for Buggy and Caesar, as even though those guys have long pages, they are still at a manageable length. Buggy especially, as he's only appeared once since the timeskip and his current role in the story is uncertain. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:49, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I agree with Doffy and Jinbe Meshack (talk) 06:50, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Kaido is spot on. 21:55, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I think if your going to split up Doffy's and Jinbe's, we should also consider making it common practice to do so for other characters as well, even if they aren't as long. Especially if there is a high possibility that they are going to keep on reappearing. You could even argue that while Ace is dead and doesn't need to be split, Sabo's could be instead, since they are both similar size, and Sabo does have that connection with Luffy. Crocodile is also a likely candidate since he was one of the first major antagonists for the Straw hats, and has since made several appearances since, and possibly still more to come in the future. Jborg007 (talk) 23:13, March 16, 2017 (UTC) What Kaido said pretty much 15:24, March 18, 2017 (UTC) So the consensus so far is in favor of splitting Doflamingo and Jinbe. We can put a hold on Caesar and Buggy, but I think that Caesar should be considered again if he passes 100k before this arc ends. As to Jborg's idea, while I think have more uniform splits for characters of similar importance is a respectable idea, most pages are far too short to warrant it. The pages I selected are all around 80k or higher, and splitting them might still leave some subpages short. For now, let's split Jinbe and Doffy and leave the rest for the future. 17:38, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Agreed with Monty. What about having 100k characters as a standard split treshold? Saves us the effort of discussing every long character page. 15:22, March 21, 2017 (UTC) That sounds fair to me. Like AoD said, better to have a standard threshold than a discussion for each one. Who wants to start splitting the pages? 16:15, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I finished the infobox drafts. I can split them and wrap this up, though we should add the 100k character limit to the wiki policy. 21:00, March 26, 2017 (UTC) I agree with the notion of having 100k characters as a standard split treshold so we don't have to have a discussion each time 20:41, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Agreed with 100k. 20:52, May 1, 2017 (UTC) 100k sounds good. 20:57, May 1, 2017 (UTC) 100k isn't a bad number, so it's good for me. Pau D. Seven (talk) 20:58, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Although, was it really necessary to split the history tab too? I split it for the sake of consistency. It keeps the pages pretty manageable, and Jinbe's post timeskip history page will probably get a lot longer. 22:33, May 1, 2017 (UTC) ^What he said 22:34, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Pages like Doflamingo don't need the split however, merging the history tabs makes the page as manageable as before. He won't get any plot in the future, anyways. I agree with splitting Jinbe. 11:57, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Then we can re-merge Doflamingo's history. The policy has been added, and the pages are split. We can discuss Ace when his novella comes out. Looks like we can close. 00:31, May 12, 2017 (UTC)